Terimas Manning
| race = Human | gender = Male | age = 31 | height = 6'1" | weight = 195 lbs | birthplace = Stratholme, LordaeronTerimas Manning - Total Roleplay 3 | residence = | guild = Remnants of Lordaeron | affiliations = Stratholme Syndicate Valiance Expedition Ghorin's Infantry Unit Church of the Light Order of the Golden Law Felshatter Offensive | alignment = Neutral Good | faction = Alliance | class = Paladin }} Terimas ManningWowwiki - Terimas Manning is a knight-champion of the Alliance and an officer of the Remnants of Lordaeron. Spending most of his youth within the criminal underworld of Lordaeron, Terimas strived for redemption as he served in the Alliance forces during the War against the Lich King. He joined the Order of the Golden Law, aspiring to become a paladin of the light. After a falling out with the order's hierarchy, Terimas left the order to become a prominent officer of the Remnants of Lordaeron. After the betrayal of the order's own demonologist, Mordros Delacroix, Terimas formed an alliance with the former Oathsworn leader, Ennalor Silvertongue, joining his crusade against the Burning Legion and the cultist who support them. During a Legion assault against Dalaran in Deadwind Pass, Terimas sacrificed himself to secure the leylines from the Legion, trapping himself on Nihilam, the Doom World, in the process. Biography Early life Terimas Manning was the youngest of three children born to Robert and Alana Manning . He was born two years after the first orcish invasion of Azeroth, in Stratholme, Lordaeron. His mother died giving birth to him, and as a result his father blames him for her death. Terimas and his two older brothers — Devon and Hansen Manning, grew up in near-poverty as their father became a severe alcoholic, causing his business to plummet. As time passed, Robert became increasingly abusive to Terimas and his brothers. Devon would often comfort Terimas by telling stories about the holy light, which Hansen would often dismiss it as mere fiction. As Terimas continued to pray, his domestic life took a turn for the worst as Devon ran away from home and shortly after Robert drank himself to death. After being placed in the King's Square orphanage with Hansen, Terimas denounced his faith in the Holy light.Hansen Manning - Total Roleplay 3 Stratholme Syndicate As Terimas grew to adolescence, he became a common thief, stealing goods off the streets alongside his older brother. During one of their usual escapades, Terimas and Hansen ran into Dugald Lanstroud, a criminal overlord of the Stratholme Syndicate. Seeing potential in their abilities, Dugald hires the two brothers in his distribution ring. Terimas spent the next few years working loyally for Dugald while Hansen often rebelled against his employer's orders. When Dugald received word of Hansen's defiance, he arranged for the elder brother's execution. However, what was initially thought to be an easy execution turned into a successful assassination as Hansen plunged the knife meant for him into Dugald's throat - effectively taking over the Stratholme Syndicate. Terimas was initially shocked by the recent turn of events, but quickly welcomed it as he and his brother became one of the most powerful people in the criminal underworld of Lordaeron. Under Hansen's command, the Stratholme Syndicate expanded as far north as the Thalassian Pass and as far south as the Silverpine Forest. Terimas would become head of distribution while Hansen would appoint his longtime friend, Kennan Frey, as his second-in-command. Unbeknownst to Terimas and Hansen, the Cult of the Damned began infiltrating the Stratholme Syndicate under Kennan's supervision. After many of the Syndicate's members went missing, Terimas informed Hansen about the strange disappearances as well as the significant drop in profits. Hansen lashed out at Terimas, blaming him for the deficiency in their revenue. After Kennan became aware of the brother's suspicions in his activity, he made a deal with Baron Rivendare to give out Hansen's identity as the "Red Merchant" and arrest the two brothers in order to increase their traffic in weapons, drugs and the plagued grain produced by the Cult of the Damned. Terimas and Hansen were soon ambushed and arrested by Stratholme guards who planned to have them executed within the following weeks. Plague of Lordaeron As the day of the execution approached, more and more people within Stratholme became sick. During their imprisonment, Terimas and Hansen refused to eat which spared them from getting infected by the plague of undeath. Northrend Campaign When war broke out in Northrend, Terimas was one of many who enlisted in the Valiance Expedition. He spent his first few weeks in Northrend doing menial tasks ordered by his leadership. During this time, Terimas became closely acquainted with Alvincy Alricson, George Farsings, Hadrian Warlayton and Calvin Brookes. When Terimas heard that Ghorin was leading an infantry unit to join Bolvar Fordragon at Angrathar the Wrathgate, he volunteered himself to join as he wished to fight alongside his mentor. Terimas, Hadrian and Calvin were all selected to join Ghorin's infantry unit. Road to Angrathar After the unit's departure from Valiance Keep towards Fordragon Hold, Terimas noticed a storm was coming from the north. Terimas continued to follow the rest of the unit as they traveled through Dragonblight. As the winds began to pick up, Terimas noticed that Calvin was nowhere to be seen. He stealthily withdrew from ranks in order to find him. He eventually found him relieving himself behind a tree to Terimas' dismay. As the two headed back to rejoin the others, a heavy snow storm ensued causing them to lose their sense of direction. Captured by the Scarlet Onslaught Assault on Icecrown Citadel Order of the Golden Law Terimas later decided to join the Order of the Golden Law to pursue his goal in becoming a paladin. Before his induction into the order, Terimas was given an interview to which he attended late and intoxicated. His interviewer, Talleah Rosethourne, was ready to dismiss the potential initiate until she came to an understanding of what he was going through at the time. Talleah gave Terimas a second chance and allowed him to be inducted on the condition that he maintains his sobriety for the remainder of his time within the order. Siege of Stromgarde Departure Remnants of Lordaeron Physical appearance Terimas inherited his family's fiery red hair and fairly light complexion. He had blue eyes, a long nose, and was described as being very tall and lanky, with big hands and feet. In this way, his stature was similar to that of his older brother Hansen, rather than the stockier Devon. During his time in Northrend, Terimas' red hair grew shoulder length to which he has kept ever since. His beard was often well-kept in between campaigns, but was described to be grizzled during prolonged military service. He was often seen wearing his sleek truesteel armor accompanied by a blue cloak. Since the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate, Terimas has wielded Ghorin Brighthammer's legendary mace Brighthammer. Personality and traits Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Alliance